Gloria i Slava/Wrak człowieka
2 odcinek serii "Gloria i Slava". Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Ferb Fletcher (drugi wymiar) (tylko wspomniany) *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (drugi wymiar) *'Romano Accardi '(drugi wymiar) *Amy Milton (drugi wymiar) *Sophie Adventure (drugi wymiar) *Hermiona Vitaris (drugi wymiar) *Baljeet Tjinder (drugi wymiar) *Monty Monogram (drugi wymiar) *Jeremi Rarity (drugi wymiar) Opis Fineasz ma dość wiecznej kontroli Fretki. By choć trochę się odstresować, udaje się do sziedziby Ruchu Oporu, gdzie ma nadzieję spotkać swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Izabela udaje się do swojego starego znajomego, Romano Accardi, którego podejrzewa o udział w Włoskiej Armii Wyzwoleńczej. Fabuła Ostrzeżenie= Ta strona zawiera przekleństwa. |-|Fabuła= Fretka podążała szybkim krokiem w stronę domu Izabeli. Sama nie wiedziała co jej powiedzieć, jednak nie miała zamiaru zlekceważyć polecenia samego prezydenta. Nawet jeżeli przekazał go jej ten "chłystek" Monty. Będąc na miejscu zauważyła, że z mieszkania ktoś wychodzi. Niski chłopak o charakterystycznym kształcie twarzy wydawał się unikać jej wzroku. Gdy rudowłosa wytężyła wzrok dostrzegła, że to jej młodszy brat, Fineasz. Zanim ten zdążył wejść na ulicę, podeszła do niego. - Co ty tu robisz? - zapytała, patrząc na niego gniewnie. - Ledwo co słońce wzeszło. Chłopak popatrzył na nią z politowaniem. Po wojnie długo unikał z nią kontaktów, głównie dlatego, że była po prostu irytująca. Chciała kontrolować każdy jego krok, wypytywała o najdrobniejsze szczegóły z jego życia, a nawet nie powstrzymywała się przed śledzeniem go. Na początku Flynn tłumaczył to sobie "siostrzaną troską", jednak gdy dowiedział się, że Ferb nie musi znosić podobnych scen, zapragnął zerwać z Fretką wszelkie kontakty. - Byłem u Izabeli. - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, ale wiedział, że ona i tak nie uwierzy w to, że chciał po prostu odwiedzić koleżankę. - To zabronione? - Nie. - odpowiedziała, przeszywając go wzrokiem. - Nieważne. Idź do domu, potem to sobie wyjaśnimy. Chłopak odszedł, nie patrząc na nią. Rudowłosa zdawała sobie sprawę, że młodszy brat nie jest zadowolony z takiego życia, jednak nie miała zamiaru przestawać. W jej przekonaniu w Danville nigdy nie będzie bezpiecznie, dlatego robiła wszystko, by obronić jedynego rodzonego brata. Popatrzyła jak przechodzi przez ulicę, po czym podeszła do drzwi Izabeli. Zapukała dwa razy, po czym stanęła przed nią Shapirówna. Od wojny sporo się zmieniła. Przede wszystkim urosła, co było dobrze widać. Chociaż miała dopiero 14 lat sięgała swojej siedemnastoletniej dowódczyni do piersi. - Witam. - powiedziała, patrząc na Fretkę ze zdziwieniem. - Proszę wejść. Rudowłosa weszła pewnym krokiem do środka. Sprawdziła, czy gdzieś nie kręci się Vivian. To nie było nic osobistego, po prostu nie lubiła rozmawiać o sprawach wagi państwowej przy innych. Gdy upewniła się, że są same, rozsiadła się na kanapie. Na stole stały dwie filiżanki z herbatą, które Iza szybko zabrała. - Fineasz tu był. Czarnowłosa zamilkła na moment wchodząc do kuchni. Zaczęła pośpiesznie myć porcelanę jakby bała się, że Fretka zaraz przeprowadzi na niej test odcisków palców. - To nie było pytanie. - powiedziała Flynn'ówna. - Nie kłopocz się z odpowiedzią. Choć tu. Izabela pozostawiła filiżanki w zlewie, podchodząc do przełożonej. Usiadła naprzeciwko niej, wyczekując informacji jaką ta ma jej do przekazania. - Porządkowi w kraju zagrażają Włosi. - zaczęła. - Mamy wyciek, że powstaje ich własny Ruch Oporu. Niestety nie wiadomo dokładnie co planują. Czarnowłosa wpatrywała się w nią z zaciekawieniem. Znała jednego Włocha, jednak nigdy nie podejrzewałaby go o dołączenie do partyzantki. Nie przerywała jednak. Nie ośmieliłaby się. - Dawno nie działałaś. - oznajmiła. - Czas byś wróciła do pracy. Izabela poczuła jak jej serce przyśpiesza. Już nie pamiętała kiedy ostatni raz otrzymała zadanie. Dowódczyni nie chciała wysyłać ją nawet do pilnowania porządku ulicznego. Otworzyła szybko usta, by zaprotestować, jednak szybko się powstrzymała. Wciąż była żołnierzem i podlegała pod Fretkę. Poza tym, musiała spełnić swoje obowiązki względem państwa. Nawet jeżeli Ameryka nigdy jej ojczystym krajem nie była. - Mówi ci coś nazwisko Accardi? - Tak. Romano Accardi. Izabela zdążyła go poznać w szkole. Chodzili do jednej klasy, jednak nie rozmawiali zbyt często. Dziewczyna odnosiła wrażenie, że chłopak jest do niej uprzedzony, a ponieważ ona nie ma w zwyczaju uganiać się za kimś, nie doszło pomiędzy nimi nawet do rozmowy. Wcześniej nie zastanawiała się nad tym, ale może to przez jej przynależność do RO? - Nie wiem jak to zrobisz, ale znajdź go, zdobądź jego zaufanie i przeniknij w oddziały. - rozkazała Fretka. Izabela nie zaprotestowała, chociaż bardzo chciała. - Tak jest. Rudowłosa jednak nie podniosła się. Żydówka odwróciła wzrok, nie chcąc chociażby nim jej urazić. Fretka natomiast przyglądała się jej z uwagą, po czym powiedziała. - Nie wiem co kombinujesz z Fineaszem, ale przestań. Czarnowłosa zacisnęła pięści. Miała dość powrotów do tematu Flynn'a. Nigdy, nawet w najśmielszych snach nie pomyślałaby o tym, że mogłyby połączyć ich inne relacje, niż przyjacielskie, ale Fretka nie chciała uwierzyć. - Jeżeli go w sobie rozkochasz, wyrwę ci serce. - oznajmiła dobitnie Flynn'ówna. - Zrozumiałaś? - Tak. Poczuła, jak Fretka posyła jej spojrzenie pełne pogardy. Iza wbrew pozorom była bardzo wrażliwa i wiele brała do siebie. Dlatego zawsze cierpiała, gdy dowódczyni pokazywała, że nią gardzi. Nawet spojrzeniem. Po chwili rudowłosa w końcu wyszła, na co Izabela odetchnęła z ulgą. Miała dość służby obcemu mocarstwu, jednak nie miała wyjścia. Za zdradę grozi śmierć. Sophie spojrzała z niepokojem na Amy. Nie wspominając o tym, że ostatnio strasznie schudła, to i zbladła. Siedziba RO wciąż była otwarta dla jego członków. Nie przestali oni działać, dzięki czemu budynek nigdy nie był pusty, chociaż przebywało w nim już mniej osób, niż w czasie wojny. Utrzymywał się w stanie czystości dzięki nowym członkiniom. Odkąd dołączyły, Fretka ustaliła zasadę "dyżurów". Co tydzień dobierana była para, która zajmie się porządkami. Tym razem padło na Sophie i Amy. Dla nich była to doskonała okazja do rozmowy. - Może odpocznij? - zaproponowała Sophie, widząc jak Amy nie daje sobie rady. - Ja się tym zajmę. - Dzięki, ale nie trzeba. - odpowiedziała Milton'ówna wymuszając uśmiech. - Radzę sobie. Adventure'ówna nie drążyła tematu. Pomieszczenie i tak już prawie lśniło, więc koniec pracy był coraz bliżej. - Długo mamy jeszcze w tym tak tkwić? - westchnęła Amy. Sophie popatrzyła na nią pytająco, na co ona odpowiedziała. - Źle się czuję tak tu żerując. Przecież jesteśmy po innej stronie, prędzej, czy później... - Wygramy. - przerwała jej brązowooka. - Prędzej czy później wygramy. Pamiętaj o tym. Drzwi rozsunęły się, na co dziewczyny od razu zamilkły. Do środka wszedł dr. Baljeet, posyłając Sophii przyjacielski uśmiech. Ta starała się go odwzajemnić, jednak nie wyszło jej to najlepiej. - Cześć wam. - przywitał je hindus. - Sophie, wyglądasz dzisiaj jakoś inaczej. Robiłaś coś z włosami? - To kurz. - odparła bez przekonania. Amy uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, a chłopak poczuł, że zaraz serce wyskoczy mu z piersi. Sophie spodobała mu się od razu gdy ją poznał, a z czasem zaczął czuć do niej silniejsze uczucie. Jednak nie ważne jak bardzo starał jej się przypodobać, ona zawsze go odrzucała. - Pomóc wam? - zaproponował. Mówiąc to uśmiechnął się delikatnie, jednak gdy napotkał ironiczny uśmiech na twarzy swojej miłości, szybko spoważniał. - Właśnie skończyłyśmy. - oznajmiła. - Choć Amy, zjemy coś. Milton'ówna odłożyła szczotkę, po czym podążyła za przyjaciółką. - Pa Baljeet. - pożegnała go Rosjanka. - Pa. - odpowiedział, odprowadzając Sophie wzrokiem. "Skup się" ~ pomyślał. Nie przyszedł tu dla Sophii, otrzymał zadanie. Czym prędzej usiadł przed swoim komputerem, łącząc się z kamerą umiejscowioną w domu Izabeli. Sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że Fretka karze mu robić coś takiego, ale co ma robić, jak nie przytakiwać? - I jak? Hindus o mało nie dostał zawału, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos dowódczyni. Odwrócił się w jej stronę, wyczekując jej reakcji. Ona tylko popatrzyła na pusty salon przedstawiony na ekranie. - Cofnij. - zażądała. - Do ilu? - Tam gdzie jest Fineasz. Chłopak tylko westchnął cicho, cofając kilka minut do tyłu. Gdy zauważył charakterystyczny kształt twarzy młodego Flynn'a, szybko zatrzymał. Fretka przyglądała się dokładnie ich gestom. Nie było słychać dźwięków, jednak wiedziała, że gdyby ci dwoje flirtowali, zauważyłaby to. Gdy na nagraniu Fineasz ostatecznie wyszedł, Flynn'ówna zezwoliła na wyłączenie nagrania. - Skoro najważniejsze mamy już za sobą, powiedz mi, umiałbyś włamać się do komputera wroga? - Zależy ile miałbym informacji. Nazwa wystarczy. - Nie mamy pełnej nazwy. - oznajmiła. - Pochodzenie będzie wystarczające? - Raczej nie. Nawet jeżeli będę wiedzieć skąd pochodzą nasi wrogowie, to nic nam to nie da. Skoro mieszkają w Stanach, to i tak.. - Zrozumiałam. - przerwała mu. - Jeżeli zdobędę jakieś informacje, od razu dam ci znać. Bądź gotowy w każdej chwili. - Tak jest. Ulice Danville były dla Izabeli ulubionym miejscem na przemyślenia. Spokój i świeże powietrze dobrze na nią wpływały, dzięki czemu mogła spokojnie skupić się na aktualnym problemie. Była w drodze do domu Romano. Sama nie wiedziała co ma mu powiedzieć. Przecież gdy powie mu wprost, że chce dołączyć do włoskiej Armii, zauważy w niej niebezpieczeństwo. Skąd miałaby się o niej dowiedzieć? Nie mogła się jednak wycofać, narażenie się na gniew Fretki było dla niej gorsze, niż egzekucja z rąk Włochów. Romano nie mieszkał daleko, więc po kilku minutach była już na miejscu. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe, ale starała się wyglądać na opanowaną i zdecydowaną. Musiała jakoś przekonać chłopaka, że los Włoszech na prawdę leży jej na sercu. Zapukała kilka razy do drzwi, a po chwili otworzył je Romano. Wysoki, opalony szatyn o brązowych oczach. Iza zawsze uważała, że ma typową urodę śródziemnomorską. Poniekąd, uważała go nawet za przystojnego chłopaka, ale nigdy nie widziała w nim więcej pozytywnych cech. - Co? - zapytał, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Cześć. - przywitała go, wymuszając uśmiech. - Mogę wejść? - Nie. - odpowiedział szybko. - Mów co chcesz i spadaj. Dziewczyna z cudem powstrzymała się by nie uderzyć go w twarz. Wciąż się uśmiechała chcąc wzbudzić w nim pozytywne uczucia. Nic to jednak nie dawało, on wciąż patrzył na nią jak na wroga. - Wiem o waszej organizacji.. Tu nie dokończyła. Chłopak jak najszybciej wciągnął ją do środka, po czym przycisnął do ściany. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. On patrzył na nią z nienawiścią, natomiast ona zachowywała spokój. Nie mogła go w tej chwili odepchnąć, jednak w jej oczach widać było pewność siebie. - Nie chcę was wydać. - oznajmiła. - Skończyłam z RO, skończyłam z Fretką i USA. Romano rozluźnił uścisk, jednak brak zaufania do niej nie pozwolił mu na oswobodzenie czarnowłosej. - Skąd o nas wiesz? - A czy to ważne? Chłopak znów umocnił uścisk, jednak ona nawet tego nie odczuła. Była silna i gdyby tylko chciała, mogłaby szybko powalić go na podłogę. Widziała nienawiść w jego oczach, która w każdym, innym momencie zaimponowałaby jej. - Często gdzieś znikałeś w szkole, śledziłam cię. - skłamała. - W końcu doprowadziłeś mnie do celu. Tak na prawdę nie miała pojęcia gdzie wtedy znikał i czy po prostu nie chodził do łazienki. Musiała zaryzykować i opłaciło się. Chłopak wyglądał na przekonanego, a ona dostrzegła strach w jego brązowych oczach. - Obecny rząd to koszmar. Oboje wiemy o tym bardzo dobrze. - ciągnęła dalej. - Jestem przeciwna imperializmowi, chcę obalić rząd, a wiem, że i do tego dążycie. Po tych słowach Romano uwolnił ją z uścisku, przyglądając jej się niepewnie. Ona tylko uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo, dając mu do zrozumienia, że jest całkowicie pewna swojej decyzji. Accardi ruszył w stronę czerwonych drzwi znajdujących się za schodami. Izabela od razu ruszyła za nim. Szli stromymi schodami w dół. Dziewczyna co chwilę wyjmowała pajęczyny, które plątały jej się we włosach. Im niżej schodzili, tym otoczenie było bardziej zaniedbane. Kurz zdawał się być wszędzie, a farba coraz słabiej trzymała się ściany. Gdy postawili stopy na ziemi, farby nie było już w ogóle. Izabela popatrzyła na otoczenie. Ściany pokrywała twarda ziemia, również i podłoga nie była niczym obłożona. Nie było żadnego źródła światła przez co nie mogła nic widzieć. Czyżby prowadził ją taką drogą specjalnie? Usłyszała jego głośne kroki. Ledwo widziała kontury jego postaci, więc by nie zgubić się w obcym miejscu szybko złapała go za ramię. Chłopak zatrząsł się czując jej dotyk. Sam nie wiedział czemu, jednak nienawidził, gdy dotykała go przedstawicielka płci pięknej. Po prostu nie wiedział jak się wtedy zachować, przez co nie czuł się komfortowo. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak nie odepchnął jej. Głównie dlatego, że domyślał się, iż w przeciwnym razie gdzieś tu się zgubi. W końcu dotarli. Duże pomieszczenie, które zdobiły dwie flagi włoskie. Ściany pokryte były srebrnym kolorem, a podłoga wykonana była z dobrego drewna. Na środku stał duży stół otoczony kilkoma krzesłami. Leżała na nim mapa świata na której oznaczone były niektóre punkty. Na ścianie wisiał plazmowy ekran. Dużo mniejszy od tego, którym dysponował RO, jednak również robił wrażenie. - Niedługo złożysz przysięgę. - oznajmił. Ona tylko przytaknęła głową. Sama nie wiedziała w co się pakuje, jednak bezwzględne posłuszeństwo wobec Fretki nie pozwalało jej się przeciwstawić. Czuła na sobie przenikliwe spojrzenie Romano, które zignorowała. Fineasz nie chciał wracać do domu. Obawiał się, że może tam spotkać Fretkę, która zaraz obsypie go pytaniami. Postanowił więc, że uda się do siedziby Ruchu Oporu. Miał nadzieję, że spotka tam swoją przyjaciółkę, Amy. Odkąd dołączyła do organizacji stała się jedną z nielicznych osób którym Flynn ufał, jeżeli nie jedyną. Tylko ona wiedziała, że był zakochany w Izabeli, jej mówił wszystko co leży mu na sercu. Ona wiedziała rzeczy, których nie powiedziałby nawet Ferbowi. Po prostu bardzo jej ufał, traktował jak siostrę. Wielu zarzucało, że ją kocha, ale to była prawda. Kochał ją bardziej niż swoją prawdziwą siostrę. Przy wejściu do RO zauważył wychodzącą Fretkę. Na jej widok szybko schował się za krzakiem modląc się, by tylko go nie zauważyła. Na jego szczęście ominęła go. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą, wyczołgując się zza krzewu. Wszedł nieśmiało do siedziby. Dostrzegł Baljeet'a siedzącego przed ekranem. Wyglądał na zdołowanego i przygnębionego. Flynn podszedł bliżej, przyglądając się wyłączonemu ekranowi. - Coś się stało? - zapytał. Hindus popatrzył się na niego z niewyraźną miną. Co miał mu powiedzieć? Że jego siostra zmusza go do śledzenia jego i Izabeli? To by było niezręczne dla nich obu. - Nic. Zjadłem coś nieświeżego. - wyjaśnił. - A ty co tutaj robisz? - Tak wpadłem zobaczyć co się dzieje. - odpowiedział, rozglądając się. - Jest Amy? - Przed chwilą wyszła, ale zaraz powinna wrócić. Chłopak uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo, siadając na krześle obok. - Z kim Amy tu sprzątała? - zapytał rudowłosy. - Z Sophie. - odpowiedział rozmarzonym tonem. Flynn jednak nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na sposób w jaki to powiedział. Przytaknął tylko, czekając na swoją przyjaciółkę. Po chwili do pomieszczenia wróciły obie dziewczyny. Hindus na widok tej drugiej szybko poderwał się z miejsca. Ona tylko uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Hej Amy. - przywitał ją. - Co u ciebie? - Beznadziejnie. - odpowiedziała szczerze, jednak uśmiech wciąż widniał na jej twarzy. - Razem z Sophie posprzątałyśmy ten cały burdel. Spać mi się chce. Flynn tylko roześmiał się. Złapał przyjaciółkę za rękę, powodując rumieniec na jej twarzy. Blondynka zdawała się uśmiechnąć jeszcze szerzej. Razem wyszli na zewnątrz. - Może.. - zaczął Baljeet, jednak gdy poczuł na sobie zimne spojrzenie Sophie, zaczął się jąkać. - Może pójdziemy dzisiaj na randkę? Spojrzenie blondynki w jednej chwili z obojętnego przerodziło się w kpiące. Popatrzyła na niego z wyższością, przez co ten o mało co nie skulił się ze strachu. - Zapomnij. - prychnęła. - Nigdy. Nawet gdyby od tego miało zależeć moje życie. Po tych słowach odwróciła się z zamiarem wyjścia. Coś ją jednak zatrzymało. Wyrzuty sumienia? Nie. Już dawno wyzbyła się czegoś takiego, jednak pewnej części niej zrobiło się szkoda doktora. W końcu nic jej nie zrobił. "To nie jego wina. Nie mogę się na nim wyżywać" ~ pomyślała. Odwróciła się powoli w jego stronę. Hindus stał odwrócony do ekranu. Jego ramiona lekko trzęsły się, co Adventurówna zrozumiała jako próbę ukrycia płaczu. - Przepraszam. - powiedziała. Chłopak wciąż stał odwrócony. - To nie tak, że cię nie lubię. Ja po prostu... - tu ugryzła się w język. Już prawie powiedziała mu swój największy sekret. - Mam ostatnio sporo problemów. Bo wiesz, mój tata.. Poczuła okropne pieczenie w oczach, jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać. Szybko przygryzła zęby, nie chcąc do tego dopuścić. Tjinder spojrzał na nią przez ramię. Widział, że żałowała. Przecież nie była wredna z natury, chłopak czuł, że jest po prostu zagubiona. Uśmiechnął się lekko, jednak ona wciąż stała przygnębiona. - Brakuje mi go. - powiedziała. - Ale żyję dalej. Dlaczego bywam wredna, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że bardzo cię lubię. Baljeet poczuł jak bicie serca przyśpieszał. Czyli jednak go lubi. - Pójdę już. - oznajmiła. - Nie, czekaj! Ale nie zaczekała. Pośpiesznie wyszła z siedziby cała się trzęsąc. Tylko gdy nikt jej nie widział mogła pozwolić sobie na płacz, a długo by tam nie wytrzymała. Musiała w końcu wydusić z siebie emocje. Tymczasem Fineasz i Amy spędzili razem cały dzień. Oboje uwielbiali swoje towarzystwo, dzięki któremu mogli choć na trochę uciec od codziennych troskach i zmartwieniach. Czas spędzili praktycznie na niczym. Sami nie zauważyli jak godziny szybko minęły, a słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi. Na moment zapadła cisza. Oboje siedzieli na urwisku, obserwując horyzont. Chłopak utkwił radosne spojrzenie w pomarańczowym niebie. Bóg wiedział o czym wtedy myślał, a Amy bardzo chciała się dowiedzieć. Od pewnego czasu czuła się przy nim dziwnie, jednak nie umiała dokładnie wytłumaczyć co się z nią dzieje. Nie czuła, by serce biło jej szybciej na jego widok, nie płakała, gdy mówił jej o swoim uczuciu do Izabeli, a jednocześnie tęskniła, gdy długo nie było go przy niej. I to nie była zwykła tęsknota za przyjacielem. Ona to czuła nawet, gdy on był obok. Chciała czegoś więcej, chociaż sama nie mogła dokładnie powiedzieć, czego. - Przykro mi. - powiedziała niemal instynktownie. Gdy poczuła na sobie jego spojrzenie, szybko dopowiedziała. - Z powodu Fretki. To faktycznie musi być dziwne. Chłopak pokiwał głową. - Nikogo tak nie pilnuje jak mnie. - odparł. - Czasem odnoszę wrażenie, że ma mnie za ułomnego. - Po prostu cię kocha. - starała się go pocieszyć. - Kiedyś zrozumie, że wojna już was.. nas nie dotyczy. Jest przewrażliwiona, ale wszystko co robi, robi dla twojego dobra. Flynn uśmiechnął się ironicznie, unosząc brew do góry. Miltonównie zrobiło się żal chłopaka, ze wszystkich sił starała się go pocieszyć. - Kiedyś jej minie, zobaczysz. - powiedziała. - Wiem, że to głupie, ale czasem to chciałabym, żeby Scott, czy Tatiana też się tak o mnie troszczyli. Fineasz spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Nie miał pojęcia, że ona ma rodzeństwo, a co dopiero dwójkę. - Pewnie wyrażają swoje.. emm.. uczucia - chłopak nigdy nie był najlepszy w pocieszaniu innych, ale się starał. - w swój własny sposób. "Traktując mnie jak mięso armatnie" ~ pomyślała. - Może masz rację. - odpowiedziała, chcąc skończyć temat. - Hej, gdybyśmy oddali trochę obojętności moich Fretce i trochę jej czułości moim, to wyszłoby nam całkiem przyjemne rodzeństwo, nie? Słysząc jej ożywiony głos, chłopak znów poczuł w sobie chęci do życia. Podniósł głowę, a wiatr rozwiał mu, i tak krótkie włosy. - Ferb ostatnio zaczyna coś kręcić z elektroniką. - zauważył. - Gdybyśmy tak pokombinowali, to byłoby ekstra! Lubiła słuchać jego planów, chociaż nie zawsze sens do niech docierał. W takich chwilach po prostu podpierała podbródek o kolana, wpatrując się w jego roześmianą twarz. Wydawał jej się być wtedy taki uroczy. Przypominał jej samą siebie przed wojną domową. -... i co ty na to? Dziewczyna jakby wybudziła się z transu. Popatrzyła na niego zdumiona, nie wiedząc co się właśnie stało. - Mówiłeś coś? - Może wpadniemy do ciebie? - powtórzył. - Właśnie sobie uświadomiłem, że nigdy u ciebie nie byłem. Zaczęła gorączkowo kombinować nad tym, jak go do tego zniechęcić. W końcu nie mogła mu powiedzieć prawdy. Nie bała się, że ją przez to odtrąci, wiedziała, że nie jest taki. Po prostu się wstydziła. - Nie, to nie najlepszy pomysł. Mam remont.. Duży, wiesz. Malowanie i te sprawy. No i tapety. - To w końcu malujecie, czy tapetujecie? - Jedno i drugie! Przepraszam, ale muszę lecieć. Narazie i powodzenia z Fretką! - Pa.. - zdążył wyjąkać, gdy ta pośpiesznie zniknęła mu z pola widzenia. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział jej takiej zdenerwowanej. Światło przebijało się przez kraty do ciasnego pokoiku, który dawno już zaszedł pleśnią. W środku nie było nic. Nic prócz łańcuchów zakuwające jakieś widmo. Czerwone ślepia. Tylko tyle widać było zza żelaznego skafandra bezpieczeństwa. Resztę jej ciała skuwała twarda osłona, która uniemożliwiała jej jedyny, ratunek, magiczne moce. Metalowy pancerz bowiem opatentowany był tak, by magia nie mogła się przez niego przedostać. Hermiona. Takie imię nosiła zanim nie stała się po prostu 3012. Powtarzała je co minutę w myślach, by go nie zapomnieć. Było to o tyle istotne, iż nie pamiętała już swojego nazwiska. Zmrużyła oczy, gdy nieoczekiwanie dostała się do niej kolejna smuga światła. To strażnik postanowił uraczyć ją swą obecnością. Wysoki, umięśniony i opalony mężczyzna z wygoloną głową, a z na jej czubku widniała czarna kitka. - 3012. - powiedział ochryple, zbliżając się do niej. - I gdzie się podziała twoja wielka moc? Nienawidziła tej ironii w jego głosie, natomiast on właśnie za nią się uwielbiał. Spojrzał na więźniarkę z pogardą, odsuwając z jej ust kawałek metalu. Wzięła wdech. Nie krzyczała, to byłoby bezsensowne. Już dawno nauczyła się, że nikt jej tu nie usłyszy. Pozwoliła więc by strażnik złapał za smycz zwisającą z metalu okrywającego jej szyję, przy czym prowadząc ją jak psa do konkretnego miejsca. Podczas gdy na początku nienawidziła tego, teraz przywykła. Już dawno odebrali jej godność. Im więcej światła widziała, tym mocniej mrużyła oczy. Czuła na sobie spojrzenia innych. Jedne przepełnione współczuciem, a inne pogardą. Nienawidziła każdego z nich. Nie minęło dużo czasu, aż w końcu dotarli. Monty Monogram i jego nieodłączny towarzysz "zabaw", Jeremi Rarity. Syn prezydenta wpatrywał się w jej czerwone oczy z wyższością. Ona nie reagowała, tylko odwzajemniła gest. - Buntowniczka. - zadrwił. - Czemu nie mogłaś być tak, jak twoja matka? Nie odpowiedziała, ani nie odwróciła wzroku. Nie czuła wstydu, to wszystko stało się już dla niej całkowicie normalne. - Oddawałaś się Dundersztycowi za sławę. Jak ci nie wstyd? - Kłamiesz. - powiedziała spokojnie, a jednocześnie doniośle. Zwróciła tym uwagę wszystkich. Zazwyczaj więźniowie nigdy nie odpowiadają Monogramowi. Monty zmarszczył brwi. - Rozkuj ją. - zażądał. Strażnik spełnił rozkaz Monograma. Zostawił jedynie metal, który pokrywał jej całe dłonie, by uniemożliwić jej obronę. Niebieskowłosa nie bała się. Dobrze wiedziała co może ją czekać za kwestionowanie syna "jedynego wodza". Chłopak złapał ją za podbródek, przyciągając bliżej siebie. Czasem żałował, że jego ulubiona niewolnica ma dopiero 14 lat. Umiał hamować się z niektórymi czynami, jednak przed innymi po prostu nie potrafił. Nie sprawiało mu radości bicie swoich więźniów. To nic mu nie da. Najbardziej lubił dręczyć ich psychicznie. - Kurwa. - powiedział, patrząc jej w oczy. - Jesteś nic nie wartą dziwką Dundersztyca. W jej oczach wciąż gościła obojętność. Jakby wcale nie dotykały ją te słowa. Chociaż zaprzeczała wszystkiemu co mówił, nie robiła nic. Wiedziała, że najbardziej zdenerwuje go jej obojętność. Dla wielu stała się jednocześnie bohaterką i samobójczynią. Monty zacisnął pięści. - Nie zaprzeczysz? - zapytał, przenikając ją spojrzeniem. - Ani nie potwierdzę. Nie obchodziło jej czy zechce ją ukarać. Jej i tak było już wszystko jedno. Kategoria:Odcinki